Una soldadura puede unir algo mas que el hierro
by Madeline CriXar Hatter
Summary: Tony descubrio algo nuevo en el, ¿y ahora que? Una historia...¡con mucho PEPERONY!


Paste your document

Tony y Rhodey estaban en la armeria. Pepper dijo que llegaria mas tarde, asi que Rhodey tomo su lugar en la computadora.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que hizo Ronha.

-Viejo, tu sabias que ella siempre te odio.

-Si, pero no crei que llegarria tan lejos, ponerlos en peligro a ustedes fue demasiado.

-Oye, no importa, todos estamos bien, no?

-Si, pero aun me preocupa. Asi como ella, ahi muchos otros que me odian, no como Iron Man, si no como Tony Stark.

-¿Un ejemplo?

-Stane.

-Buen punto, pero aun asi, no creo que esos tipos de los que hablas vayan a ser tan tontos como para hacerte algo a ti.

-No es por mi por quien temo, si no por Pepper... y por ti, claro. Saben que son mis amigos, la carnada perfecta.

-Espera, ¿y por que mencionaste a Pepper de primero?

-Bueno, es que... como ella...bueno...es una chica... es mas facil...de...lastimar...ya sabes...si...

-Oh no...-dijo Rhodey entre risas.

-¿Que?

-Pense que este dia jamas llegaria...

-¿De que hablas?

-El gran Tony Stark esta enamorado!

-¿Que? No, debes estar mal, eso es un error.

-No, el que estal mal eres tu, te gusta Pepper!

-Eso es imposible.

-Solo piensalo, temes mas por ella que por ti mismo, te enoja saber que ella sale con Happy, la elejiste sobre Withney para decirle que eras Iron Man...

-No, espera, cuando le dije a Pepper que era Iron Man, Withney no estaba en la academia aun, no tenia contacto con ella.

-Bueno, ahora si, ¿por que no le has dicho entonces que eres IroN Man?

Tony no contesto.

-Ademas, te preocupas demasiado por su seguridad.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por que no le has hecho su armadura aun?

-Por que si no sabe usarla bien, podria lastimarse y...

Rhodey sonrio, dio en el blanco con su pregunta.

-Bueno, si, me preocupo por su seguridad, pero eso no significa nada, Rhodey.

-Claaaaro... entonces no te molesara saber que Pepper es ahora novia de Happy...

-¡¿QUE?!

-Si, estan juntos desde ayer...

-Eso esta mal, Pepper se merece a alguien mejor que Happy, alguien mas listo, alguien que la cuide y no la vea como una mas, alguien...

-¿Como tu?

-Exacto! No, es decir...yo...

-No te preocupes, eso de que ellos son novios era una broma.

Tony enrojecio, nunca penso que se pondria tan molesto si Pepper salia con alguien mas.

-Ah, y no comentare nada de tu interes en Pepper...

-Rhodey, por ultima vez yo no...

-¿En serio amigo?

-De acuerdo, pero, no es para tanto, no es que no pudiera vivir sin ella y esas cosas exajeradas.

-Tranquilo, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

-¿Cual secreto?

Los dos se pusieron blancos como el uniforme del fantasma al escuchar a Pepper en la puerta.

-¡Pepper! ¿Hace cuanto estas ahi?-pregunto Tony.

-Acabo de entrar, ¿de que secreto hablan?¿Puedo saber yo tambien?¿Es algo sobre el equipo Iron Man?¿Un nuevo villano?¿Otra amenaza?¿Un meteorito que explotara contra la tierra?

-¡PEPPER!-gritaron ambos.

-Lo siento.-bajo la cara.

-¿Que comes que hablas tanto?-dijo Rhodey.

-Perdon chicos, pero sobre el secreto, ¿que es?

Ambos volvieron a verse entre si.

-Bueno, es que... es algo de chicos, Pepper.-dijo Tony sin mas opciones.

-Si, es algo que no se puede saber.

-Agh, en serio, hace falta otra chica en este equipo.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados, hasta que a Rhodey se le ocurrio una idea.

-¿Saben que? Estoy muy cansado llevo horas aqui, Pepper, ¿terminarias con esto?-dijo, levantandose de la computadora.

-Seguro.-contesto ella, con toda la inoscencia del mundo.

Tony le lanzo a Rhodey una mirada asesina. El trabajaba al lado de la computadora, la idea era que Pepper quedara junto a el.

-Los dejo, debo ir a casa. Mama me llamo, quiere que la ayude con los deberes.

-Voy contigo.-dijo Tony.

-Ah no, mama solo me llamo a mi, dijo que queria que te quedaras aqui.

-¿Ah, si?¿Por que?

-Pues...por que... hara cena sorpresa hoy.

-Si estas ahi, no sera sorpresa para ti, Rhodey.-intervino Pepper.

-Cierto, gracias Pep, tienes razon, no seria sorpresa para ti.-volteo hacia su amigo.

-Es que la sorpresa es para ti.

-¿Y por que para mi?-cruzo los brazos.

-Amigo, ¿que importa? Es una sorpresa y punto. No puedes ir a casa.

Tomo su abrigo y se fue.

-¿Que pasa con Rhodey hoy?

-Nada, no importa Pepper.-Tony volvio a su mesa de trabajo.

Hubo un largo silencio, solo se oian las teclas de la computadora y las herramientas de Tony, hasta que el hablo.

-No puede ser.

-¿Que pasa, Tony?

-No puedo sostener el casco con la soldadora.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

Tony trago grueso, pero si necesitaba ayuda.

-Creo que si.

Pepper se acerco a el y tomo uno de las gafas de soldador.

-Listo, ¿Que hago?

-Sosten esto asi...-Tony tomo sus manos con cuidado y le dio el casco de la armadura. Tomo la soldadora y con la otra mano tomo el casco.

-Esto sera algo incomodo, ¿estas segura de que quieres ayudar?

-Si, ya estoy cansada de estar frente a esa computadora.

-De acuerdo.- Tony la abrazo por detras por la cintura, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, y tomo el casco por dentro.

-Ahora trata de no moverte, ¿si?-Pepper asintio.

Le tomo un minuto terminar de soldar, luego tomo el casco y lo puso sobre la mesa. Ninguno de los dos se habia quitado las gafas aun.

-Gracias Pepper, no se que habria hecho sin ti.

-De nada Tony... pero, ¿podemos quitarnos estas cosas?

-Cierto, si.

Tony se quito las suyas de un tiro, pero el cabello de Pepper le hizo una mala jugada.

-Ay no, Tony, ¿puedes ayudarme tu ahora?

-Seguro, ¿en que...?-vio a Pepper y no pudo contener una risa en voz baja, era una cuadro divertido: Pepper con sus gafas en ambas manos, tirando de estas lejos de su cabello.

-Jaja, espera, si haces eso, lo atoras mas...

Tony tomo uno de los mechones atorados y se acerco tratando de desatarlo, pero al acercase, no pudo contenerse de oler su cabello, olia como a melocoton, pero recordo de golpe lo que se suponia que hacia.

-¿Como te pusiste las gafas? No es normal que se atoren asi.

-No se, solo lo puse y ya.

-Muy bien, intentemos con otra cosa. Pontelas de nuevo.

-¿Que? Si lo que quiero es quitarlas de aqui.

-Solo pontelas, vere si asi puedo quitarlas.

No le quedo otra que resignarse y volverselas a poner, esta vez, Tony trato de soltarlas igual, pero desde afuera. -Ya casi, ahora tengo que tirar de ellas, te dolera un poco, ¿lista?

-Eso creo.

Tiro del caso con fuerza, creyendolas completamente atoradas, pero por fuera logro soltarlas mejor que antes, asi que al jalar, las gafas cayeron lejos, y Tony y Pepper, al suelo. Pepper quedo sobre el, igual que cuando ambos cayeron en una de sus excursiones con Gene y Rhodey por los anillos Makluan.

-Auch, ¿ya salio?

-Creo que si.

Tony levanto un poco la cabeza hacia el frente, rozando por accidente su mejilla con la de Pepper. Al sentir el roce, ambos voltearon y quedaron de frente, nariz con nariz, se miraban con sorpresa a los ojos, ninguno se movia. Tony bajo la mirada a sus labios, igual que ella. "Seria tan facil"-pensaba Pepper-"un centimetro al frente y podria besarlo, pero, ¿que le diria despues?". "¿Que tal si Rhodey tiene razon?-ahora era Tony-¿Me gustara Pepper de verdad?¿Como podria saberlo?"Luego, recordo que fue el quien habia tirado de ambos al piso.

-Lo siento Pep.

-No importa, gracias por ayudarme con las gafas.

-De nada, no te lastime, ¿o si?- Ambos seguian en el suelo, pero Pepper se habia levantado un poco, sosteniendose sobre Tony con sus antebrazos.

-Solo tiraste de mi cabello un poco, pero no fue la gran cosa.-dijo ella.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Pepper, peinando su cabello hacia atras donde habia tirado. Ella se sorprendio de su accion.

-No, no me duele.-Mentira.

Tony la miraba con ternura, le gustaba su mirada cuando algo la ponia nerviosa. Bajaba la vista, volteaba a un lado y presionaba los labios. "Rhodey tenia razon, estoy mal". Intento sentarse lentamente, sosteniendo a la espalda de Pepper para que no cayera. De repente, Pepper vio las gafas detras de Tony.

-Hey, mira, aqui cayeron.-Paso su brazo a un lado de el y se inclino hacia adelante para recogerlas, casi pasando su cabeza por el hombro de Tony, quien parecia estatua.

-Aqui estan.

Volvio a mirar al frente y vio que Tony la veia fijo, pero una manera diferente. Parecia como si quisiera hacer algo, pero dudara. Tomo las gafas de las manos de Pepper con cuidado, poniendolas a un lado del suelo. Luego paso su mano por su mejilla, acariciandola, y se acerco lentamente hacia ella. Pepper se quedo completamente inmovil, solo sus ojos seguian cada una de sus acciones, de repente sintio un par de labios por la orilla derecha de su boca. Tony queria besarla, pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo de una sola vez. Pepper giro la cabeza, terminando con las dudas entre ambos si hacerlo o no. Sintio como si mil fuegos artificiales explotaran en su interior. Levanto sus manos, pasando una al rededor del cuello de Tony y la otra detras de su cabeza, acariciando su pelo. La mano que antes rozaba su mejilla ahora habia bajado por su espalda hacia su cintura, y la otra la abrazaba, atrayendola mas cerca de el.

Aunque era una escena tierna, era un beso bastante timido y evidentemente torpe. La boca de cada uno estaba completamente cerrada. Pepper completamente paralizada, sin saber que hacer, y Tony besaba de a pocos su labio inferior y la entrada de su boca.

Un par de minutos despues, Pepper bajo la mirada, Tony hizo lo mismo.

-Lo siento, yo solo...- Por primera vez, Pepper no sabia que decir.

-Perdon, yo no sabia que hacer, es que te tenia muy cerca, pero si te incomoda, no lo repetire.- Tony la observaba esperando una respuesta.

-No, no me incomoda, solo que no lo esperaba.- Ella sonrio un poco, aunque su cara ya superaba el color de su cabello.

Tony sonrio tambien. El tampoco esperaba hacer eso.

-¿Y puedo hacerlo de nuevo?

-No.-Respondio Pepper sumamente seria.

-¿Por que no?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-Por que ahora es mi turno.- Dijo ella dandole un beso real en los labios. Tony sonrio y volvio a abrazarla.

Rayos, soy una loca obsecionada con Pepperony, pero no me culpen, son un amor!


End file.
